The Old Warehouse/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Old Warehouse," the fifty-second chapter of Heavy Rain. This transcript includes all seven playable outcomes to the chapter (not including the eighth outcome where no one arrives to the warehouse, as it is not playable and does not have dialogue). Transcript Ethan goes alone (Ethan is seen driving up to the warehouse, either in his own car or a stolen taxi, depending on if he was arrested temporarily and freed in "On the Loose" or evaded capture. Ethan glances out of the window before exiting the car and entering the warehouse through a side door.) Ethan: Shaun! (The player can view Ethan's thoughts as he walks around, searching for Shaun.) (If Ethan took the poison in his previous chapter, the "Poison" thought will be available:) Ethan: The poison's gonna kill me in a few minutes...I've gotta find Shaun, fast! (If Ethan chooses "Time":) Ethan: I hope it's not too late. (If Ethan chooses "Address":) Ethan: 'Shaun's done for if I've got the address wrong... ''(If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) '''Ethan: Shaun! Where's Shaun? (Ethan approaches the drywell and kneels down, spotting Shaun just above the rainwater filling the well.) Ethan: Shaun! Shaun, can you hear me? Daddy's here, I'm gonna get you out of there! (Ethan tries to open the grate, but discovers it is locked. He stands and turns away from the grate, looking for something he can use to unlock it. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: I'll get you out of there, Shaun! (If Ethan chooses "Grate":) Ethan: Gotta open this goddamn grate. Gotta find something, fast! (To his right, Ethan finds a metal pipe, which he uses to break the lock. Afterwards, he pushes the top of the grate up and pulls Shaun from the water, setting him down onto the warehouse floor.) Ethan: Shaun! My God, Shaun, answer me! ...Don't die on me, son, please. Breathe, you've gotta breathe!... (Ethan attempts to perform CPR on Shaun, apparently to no avail. After several tries, he finally gives up.) Ethan: Don't leave me...please, Shaun, don't. Don't leave me. (Ethan takes Shaun's hand in his own and begins crying. After a few moments, Shaun coughs and gasps, opening his eyes.) Ethan: Oh! Oh, Shaun. I thought you were gone... (Ethan holds Shaun close, hugging him in relief.) Shaun: Dad...I knew you'd come and save me. (If Ethan completed the last trial by taking the poison, he will look at his watch and realize that the hour before he is supposed to die is almost up.) Ethan: 'Shaun, listen. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. And I want you to know that whatever happens, I love you more than anything in the world. ''(As the watch's timer reaches zero, Ethan awaits his death, but nothing happens.) '''Ethan: I...I'm not dead. I took the poison an hour ago, and I'm not dead... (Ethan laughs in shock and relief. He then turns around and stands up when he notices Scott approaching.) Scott: My father didn't lift one finger to save his son. Ethan: Who are you? Scott: Oh, you don't know me, Ethan. Oh, but we've met before. (A brief flashback to the events of "The Mall" is shown, revealing that Scott was among the crowd of people that gathered after Ethan and Jason were hit by the car.) Scott: I have been looking for a long, long time, Ethan...Looking for a father that would be able to do what mine could not do: sacrifice himself to save his son. Oh, I searched, searched, and searched...and then, I remembered you. Ethan: All those murders, just to find a father capable of saving his son? Scott: Just to find a father?! Have you any idea how it feels to be a worthless nothing in your father's eyes? Believe me, I've suffered, just as much as my victims. Ethan: ...You're mad. You're completely fucking mad! (Ethan takes out his gun and aims it at Scott.) Scott: Go ahead, you can kill me now. It doesn't matter anymore. You've accomplished what I wanted to see. (If Ethan chooses to shoot Scott, after he shoots him, Scott looks down with a shocked expression and then smiles at Ethan as he slumps over and dies. Ethan tosses his gun away after Scott dies.) (If Ethan chooses to spare Scott:) Ethan: You manipulated me, but now it's over. I have my son. You have no power over me anymore. (Ethan removes the clip from his gun and tosses it away.) ''You're going to have to face up to your nightmares on your own now. ''(Scott backs away from Ethan and leaves. Ethan smiles, relieved that he did not give in to wanting to kill Scott.) (After Ethan makes his decision, he returns to Shaun's side and picks him up. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Ethan did not kill Scott, the "Killer" thought will be available:) Ethan: I'm not his judge. I leave him with his demons. All I want is to live a normal life again. (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: I hope he can find a way to live with what happened. I'll be there to help him. I'll show him every second how much I love him. (If Ethan chooses "Over":) Ethan: All this is over now...no more trials to prove my love, no more letters for the hangman. (If Ethan chooses "Police":) Ethan: I'll tell the police everything. Shaun will explain what happened. Then they'll know I'm innocent. (Ethan walks to the sliding doors next to the door he used to enter the warehouse. He sets Shaun down, but Shaun reaches for his hand.) Shaun: Dad...don't leave me... Ethan: I gotta push open the door if we're gonna get out of here. Shaun: I never want you to leave me alone again, Dad. Ethan: I promise I never will, Shaun. I promise. (After Ethan opens the door, he is greeted with the sight of a large police force gathered outside, led by Carter Blake. He steps outside, and a helicopter flying above shines its lights directly onto him. Ethan turns around for a moment, looking back towards Shaun. He then reaches to his side, likely in pain. Blake notices this and narrows his eyes. Ethan prepares to turn back to face the officers.) Blake: Open fire! (The instant Ethan puts his hands up in surrender, he is shot in the arm. He looks down in shock for a moment, then is shot several more times. His body collapses to the ground in a pool of blood, his mouth still agape in shock as the life leaves him.) Shaun: Dad! (Shaun gets up and races to his father's side, crying and shaking him.) Dad! Dad...wake up...don't leave me alone. Please, Dad, wake up! (As the scene fades out, Shaun can be heard still sobbing over his father's body.) Norman goes alone (If Norman did not take the Triptocaine during "Mad Jack," he will be shown driving a borrowed police car; if he did take the Triptocaine, he will arrive in his own car. Norman exits the car and enters the warehouse with his gun drawn. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Warehouse":) Norman: 'The old docks. The perfect place for a killer... ''(If Norman chooses "Address":) '''Norman: Let's hope I'm not mistaken. There'll be no one to save Shaun Mars if I've come to the wrong place. (If Norman chooses "Rain":) Norman: The rainfall has reached critical levels. There's not much time left if I want to find the kid alive... (Norman approaches the drywell and puts his gun away as he kneels down.) Norman: Holy Christ! Hang on, kid, I'll get you out of there! (Norman attempts to lift the grate, but finds that it's locked. He uses his gun to shoot the lock and lifts the grate up to free Shaun. He sets Shaun down and notices that he isn't breathing.) Norman: Oh shit...he's not breathing, he's not breathing. ...Come on, breathe, breathe! (Norman performs CPR on Shaun. When it doesn't seem to work, he looks down at Shaun, worried that he has failed to save him. After a few moments, Shaun wakes up and coughs.) Norman: You're okay, Shaun, you're okay. You're safe now...you're safe. (Norman smiles, relieved that he has rescued Shaun, but is suddenly kicked in the back by Scott.) Scott: What are you doing here?! You're not his father! Only his father can save him. You've got no business here! (Norman attempts to get up but is kicked down again.) '' '''Scott:' I've been waiting so long for a father capable of giving his life for his son. And what do I get? Nothing! Nobody! (Norman is kicked in the face.) '' '''Scott:' What's real love, if it isn't sacrifice? All those people saying they love each other - they're just a pack of liars! ...You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in this. You discovered my little secret...and it will die with you. (Scott aims his gun at Norman and prepares to kill him.) (If Norman fails to counterattack before Scott can shoot him, he will be shot in the head. A short scene is then shown with Shaun wandering outside of the warehouse, ending the chapter.) (If Norman manages to counterattack, he will knock Scott over and take his gun. Scott flees.) Norman: Bastard...you're not gonna get away that easily. (Before leaving to fight Scott, Norman returns to Shaun's side to check on him.) Norman: Are you alright, Shaun? Shaun: Yes...yes, I think so...where's Dad? Norman: I'll call the police. They'll come and get you, okay? (Norman chases after Scott, but pauses near the second level of stairs to call the police.) Norman: Agent Norman Jayden, FBI. Tell Lieutenant Blake I've found Shaun Mars. Send men and an ambulance immediately to 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road - fast! (As Norman cautiously advances, he is ambushed by Scott and the two begin to fight.) (If Norman loses the first fight and is killed, the rest of the chapter plays out as if Norman had been killed by Scott near the drywell.) (If Norman wins the first fight, Scott will slip and end up hanging from a ledge over an industrial grinder. Norman is presented with the option to help Scott or not to help him.) Scott: Save me...please, save me. (If Norman chooses not to help Scott, he will stand and watch as Scott loses his grip and falls into the grinder.) Scott: No...NO! (Norman rests against a railing as the chapter ends.) (If Norman chooses to help Scott, he offers his hand and pulls Scott up.) Scott: Oh, that was close...thanks. (Scott attacks Norman again and begins to choke him with a metal pipe. If Norman doesn't escape the chokehold, he is thrown into the grinder and killed. If Norman fights back, Scott's death is the same as if he had chosen not to help him.) Madison goes alone (The chapter opens with a view of the warehouse. Madison arrives on her motorcycle, and tosses her helmet aside as she runs into the warehouse.) (Madison approaches the drywell and discovers the grate is locked.) Madison: Shaun? Shaun, hang on! I'll get you out! (Scott appears behind Madison.) Scott: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead! Dead! (Madison notices a metal pipe on the floor. She is then given several options to try to distract Scott as she inches closer to the pipe.) (If Madison chooses "Understanding":) Madison: I know what you went through, Scott. You lost your twin brother; he was the only one who understood you, the only one you could talk to. Scott: John and I were like one person. When he died, it was like a part of me died with him. (If Madison chooses "Reason":) Madison: You can't let the kid die, Scott! He's not responsible for what happened to you. Scott: Only his father can save him. For years I hoped a father would sacrifice himself to save his son. Every time they failed, it was if my brother dies again. (If Madison chooses "Calm":) Madison: You've killed all these people, Scott. And for what? Nothing. Just to ease your pain. It has to stop now, it won't make your pain go away. Scott: You don't understand. Somewhere out there is a father who loves his son enough to sacrifice himself. I'll find him - whatever it takes. (If Madison chooses "Unhappy":) Madison: I understand you, Scott. There's nothing harder than not being loved by your parents. You must have been very brave... Scott: It wasn't bravery...it was love. I held John's hand while he was drowning. (If Madison chooses "Father":) Madison: Your father was an alcoholic...he was just some poor guy who was so messed up with alcohol that he couldn't save his son. Scott: 'You know nothing about what happened, do you hear me? Nothing! He never cared! We were just something to beat on, a punching bag for his filthy anger! He let my brother die. ''(If Madison chooses "Aggressive":) '''Madison: You're not gonna bring your brother back by killing this child. John is dead, don't you understand? Killing more innocent people is not gonna change that! Scott: Shut up, you don't understand! You're like all the others - you think I'm some kind of monster. Who are you to judge me? What do you know about my life and the pain I'm feeling? (If Madison chooses "Threatening":) Madison: It's over, Shelby. Your evil little game is gonna come to an end. You're gonna spend the rest of your life rotting away in jail! Scott: You're the only one who knows who I am, and I'm gonna make sure you'll never talk! (If Madison is close enough to the metal bar, she can pick it up and attack Scott with it, or continue talking to him if she has any options left. Once she runs out of options, if she hasn't picked up the bar yet she will do so automatically.) (If Madison didn't threaten Scott and attacks him, she will be able to knock him away using the bar, and then rescue Shaun before Scott recovers. She uses the metal bar to open the grate and lifts Shaun from the water.) Madison: He's not breathing....shit, he's not breathing! (Madison attempts to revive Shaun.) Madison: Come on, breathe...breathe... (Shaun eventually awakes and coughs.) Madison: Oh, thank god...thank god. (Madison helps Shaun sit up and pats his back to help him cough up any remaining water he might have swallowed.) (If Madison threatened Scott before attacking him, he will knock the bar away from her and start to choke her.) Scott: Enough! (If Madison fails to stop Scott from choking her:) Scott: You should have never gotten involved in this, it's brought you nothing but trouble...Nothing but trouble. (The chapter ends with Scott standing over Madison's dead body, looking down at the grate as Shaun drowns.) (If Madison frees herself from being choked by Scott, or managed to knock him away, she flees to the docks with Scott pursuing her.) (If Madison survives the first fight, Scott will fall while they are on the crane and manage to grab onto the edge. Madison is presented with the option of helping him or not.) Scott: Please...help me...Save me! Please save me. (If Madison chooses not to help, Scott will lose his grip on the edge and fall into the water below.) Scott: No....NO! (If Madison chooses to help Scott, she will take his hand and pull him up.) Scott: Oh, that was close...thanks. (Scott grabs Madison and begins to choke her again. If Madison fights back, she will force Scott backwards onto the metal pole he tried to kill her with earlier, impaling him in the chest. Scott stumbles and falls off of the crane. His death cry is the same as if Madison had chosen not to help him.) (If Madison saved Shaun before fighting Scott, the chapter will end here. If she fought Scott first, she will return to the grate and rescue Shaun after her fight with Scott, ending the chapter.) Ethan and Norman (The chapter's opening is identical to if Ethan arrives alone. However, as Ethan approaches the drywell, Scott appears behind him before he can rescue Shaun.) Scott: I've been looking for a long, long time, Ethan. Looking for a father that would be able to do what mine could not do: sacrifice himself in order to save his son. Oh, I searched, searched and searched. And then...I remembered you. (The same flashback to the events of "The Mall" is shown.) Ethan: All those murders...just to find a father capable of saving his son? Scott: Just to find a father?! Do you have any idea how it feels to be a worthless nothing in your father's eyes? Believe me...I've suffered! Just as much as my victims. Ethan: I finished your damn trials. Now give me back my son! Scott: He's there. All you have to do is open that grate. (Scott gestures to the drywell.) (Ethan hesitates before turning to open the grate. From behind him, Scott takes out a gun and prepares to shoot Ethan in the back; before he can, however, he is tackled by Norman, who has just arrived. Ethan turns back, startled, and stares at the two men in shock before Scott recovers and flees with Norman close behind. The ensuing fight and rescuing Shaun scenes are the same as if Norman or Ethan arrived by themselves.) (After the fight, either Norman or Scott dies. Regardless, Ethan picks Shaun up and carries him out of the warehouse safely, ending the chapter.) Ethan and Madison (The chapter's opening is similar to the "Ethan alone" scenario, but Madison arrives after Ethan has saved Shaun instead of Ethan confronting Scott.) Madison: Ethan! (If Ethan forgave Madison and found the address by himself:) Ethan: What are you doing here? Madison: I did some hunting around. (If Ethan forgave Madison, but was given the address by her:) Ethan: Thanks, Madison. If you hadn't told me the address, Shaun would be dead by now... (If Ethan rejected Madison or didn't kiss her:) Ethan: What are you doing here? Still looking for a story? (After one of the three dialogues:) Madison: I know who the killer is, Ethan. I can prove your innocence. Scott: Congratulations, Ethan. You succeeded. (Ethan and Madison both turn around when Scott speaks.) You're the father that I have been looking for all these years, the man capable of giving his own life to save his son. Ethan: You got what you wanted. I finished your trials. Now let us go. Scott: I'm afraid that's not possible. Your lady friend knows my little secret. I don't intend to end my days in prison...I'm going to have to kill you both. I'm sorry, Ethan. You earned my respect. (Ethan struggles with Scott, attempting to take his gun from him, but is shot in the stomach.) Madison: Ethan! (Ethan turns to look at Madison, one hand over his wound, before he collapses from blood loss. Scott grabs Madison and starts to choke her. Unlike other scenarios, she cannot be killed here. After freeing herself, she flees. The chase is the same as if Madison had arrived alone.) (If Madison survives and fights Scott for long enough, Scott corners her and prepares to kill her. However, before he can do so, he is shot from behind by Ethan, revealing that he is still alive. Scott turns and smiles at Ethan before falling into the water below. Ethan walks over to Madison and kneels in front of her as the chapter ends.) (If Madison is killed during the chase or while fighting Scott on the crane, Ethan recovers and leaves the warehouse with Shaun, ending the chapter.) Madison and Norman (Madison is the first to arrive to the warehouse. After she finds Shaun trapped in the drywell, she is approached by Norman.) Norman: Did you find Shaun Mars? Madison: He's stuck in the well. He's drowning. Quick, help me get him out of here! (Scott approaches from behind and kicks Norman in the back, then tries to choke Madison. If she escapes, she flees to the docks and the chase is the same as any other scenario with Madison present. Norman recovers and rescues Shaun. If Madison is killed, Norman fights Scott before rescuing Shaun. If he is killed during the fight, Shaun drowns. If he survives, he returns to the drywell and takes Shaun out of the warehouse, ending the chapter.) (If Madison fights Scott and survives for long enough, Norman appears and shoots Scott before he can kill Madison. He prepares to shoot him again before Scott falls into the water. Norman puts his gun away and approaches Madison, smiling slightly at her. The chapter ends.) Ethan, Norman and Madison (Ethan is the first to arrive. The confrontation with Scott and the fight between Norman and Scott is the exact same as the "Ethan and Norman" scenario. In the middle of the fight, the scene changes to show the police as they arrive in pursuit of Ethan. Madison arrives on her motorcyle while Blake is giving orders to the other officers.) Blake: Take your positions. Suspect is likely to be armed and dangerous. All personnel are ordered to shoot to kill. I repeat, shoot to kill. Ash, are the snipers in position? Ash: '''Yes, Lieutenant. They're ready on your command. '''Blake: Perfect. He won't get away this time. We'll gun him down as soon as he shows his face. (Madison gets off her motorcycle and approaches the warehouse, but is halted by Blake.) Blake: Hey! You there! What are you doing? Madison: Lieutenant, my name is Madison Paige, I'm a journalist. I have proof that Ethan Mars is innocent. He's not the Origami Killer. Blake: Ash, what is a journalist doing here? I thought I told everybody to keep their mouths shut. Now get her out of here, I don't want her getting in the way. Ash: '''Okay, Lieutenant. Alright, come on. '''Madison: You're about to make a terrible mistake, Lieutenant! Ethan Mars is innocent, I can prove it. (The scene returns to the fight between Scott and Norman, then to Ethan rescuing Shaun. After Shaun recovers, the scene switches again to Madison and the police.) Blake: Ash, get her outta my face. Madison: Mars didn't do it, for christsakes! He's innocent! (As Ash is leading Madison away, she is given an opportunity to break away and flee from him.) (If Madison fails to break away from Ash, she will be led to a police car.) Ash: 'In you go, miss. Watch your head. Just gonna take down a few details, remain calm. This won't take long, okay? ''(If Madison successfully breaks away from Ash, she will hit him in the stomach and then run toward her motorcycle.) '''Ash: Hey, what are you doing? (Madison gets onto her motorcycle and starts it. Ash ducks and rolls out of the way. Once Madison passes the car Ethan drove to the warehouse in, she gets off and runs inside the warehouse. Blake watches in shock.) Blake: Holy crap... (One of the snipers positioned on the roof raises his gun in Madison's direction.) Sniper: What do we do, Lieutenant? Blake: Attention all personnel, hold your fire. I repeat, hold your fire. (Madison enters the warehouse. Ethan turns around when he hears her approaching.) Ethan: Madison? What's going on? Madison: The cops, they're out there. They have the building surrounded. They'll shoot you if you go outside! Ethan: I'll go out alone. I'll talk to them, I'll explain. Madison: You'll be dead before you can open your mouth. Look, we'll all go out together, with our hands in the air. They can't possibly shoot us. I have the evidence that proves your innocence, Ethan. Ethan: Listen, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I was only thinking about Shaun and I thought... Madison: That's okay. The only thing that matters is that you saved your son. (If Norman is still alive at this point, the scene returns to his fight with Scott. After one of them is killed, the scene returns to Ethan.) (If Madison did not warn Ethan, the rest of the chapter plays out identically to the end of the scenario where Ethan arrives alone, except Madison can be seen watching in horror as Ethan is killed.) Madison: No! Ethan, no! (If Madison warned Ethan, she exits the warehouse with him. They look at each other briefly before walking toward the police together. The chapter then ends.) Old Warehouse, The